<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled by vilepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006093">Tangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilepie/pseuds/vilepie'>vilepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Long Hair, M/M, Massage, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilepie/pseuds/vilepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His personal life had finally picked up wind, and it swirled around Eduard, the storm eventually expanding to surround their compact residence embedded into the forests of northern Estonia, where the winds could never uproot it. Nothing could ever uproot them, and that left one more reason for Tolys to be thankful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estonia/Lithuania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It used to be trivial, something Tolys couldn’t care less about despite the fact he was constantly scolded for being untidy in front of nobles, or officials. He could guess what changed, and he would only need one, but that wasn’t a thought that crossed his mind. The only thing he could think was that he was thankful. Tolys was grateful that Eduard was patient, respectful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eduard had asked, and Tolys was in no mood to deny, humming to give signal the moment the query registered. Eduard wasn’t hesitant either, his hand escaping from its prison between Tolys’ chest, and his own. It was the only barrier between a blue sweater, and green cardigan, the rest of their bodies, and clothes being tangled beyond recognition, Tolys no longer sure whose legs were on top, and whose were pressing into the deep blue, velvety sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he felt amazing. It was warm, and his hands were placed on either side of his head, not daring to let go of his grip on Eduard, similarly to how the other couldn’t keep his hands out of Tolys’ hair once consent was vocalized. Tolys wanted his own way, though, longing to look at Eduard instead of staring out at the blank television in front of him, yet that yearning amounted to nothing compared to the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was picky now, about who touched his hair, and the upkeep of it. Washed, and conditioned everyday, sometimes to the delight of Eduard. Tolys was fussy, and Eduard knew that, but didn’t think twice about tearing his fingers through a tangle. Pleasure melted into pain for a moment, both emotions barely being distinguishable, and Tolys whimpered, drawing a chuckle out of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m technically helping you,” Eduard tittered, slicing through the silence their cabin provided just as he did Tolys’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically,” Tolys repeated, turning his attention back to the now sped up heartbeat that thumped in his left ear, luckily without end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the lackluster retort, Eduard tread carefully. His fingers didn’t catch, and Tolys didn’t know rather that was due to guilt, or due to his own love, and care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was therapeutic when Tolys actually wanted this, but he couldn’t keep still. Eduard halted in his stroking, and scrubbing once he shifted his head, coming to rest his chin only inches away from the other’s own. Neither dared move for way too many seconds, Tolys utilizing the silence to ask if the change in position was alright, and Eduard begging permission to continue. No confirmation came, the collective decision being to precede with their actions seeing as there was also no move to object to what they both knew they wanted, needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wordless exchange was equally as satisfactory as the constant touch, both being habits built up over the past few decades, sprouting from between the bricks of the home they made. Eduard was content, and that effortless observation had Tolys refraining from complaints about his view. Moving his head didn’t even make half a difference, instead allowing a perfect view of Eduard’s chin, familiarity was damned when he could see the oncoming stubble up close, and further up, the bottom of his glasses frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it was something, so he didn’t move back. Rather, Tolys’ lack of movement came from an affinity for the way Eduard moved his hands, as skillful, and pleasing as Tolys could remember. He was like a cat in that way, the similarities also pulling through in the way he would never admit to liking this a bit too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was ever present, and over exaggerated, fear of providing new material Eduard would constantly tap into if it meant he got to tease Tolys, one way, or another. Right now, his favourite move seemed to be pausing at the ends of whatever strand had caught his attention, passing the split fibers between his fingertips. All it meant was that it took way too long, a handful of seconds, and hair too many, for Eduard to take the entirety of his hand to Tolys’ head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was much waiting, but when the sensation returned, Tolys rid himself of his awkward view. It still didn’t last long, the complete stop forcing his eyes to reopen, and glare at the offender who refused to pick up his more than leisurely pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eduard,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no question to ask through words alone, Tolys resolving to pitch his voice, and whine. Eduard had never been needy, the road to physical affection proving longer than either had expected, and it was, unfortunately, a two way street with differing obstacles. Tolys, on the other hand, took advantage of the privacy he had been denied for so long. His personal life had finally picked up wind, and it swirled around Eduard, the storm eventually expanding to surround their compact residence embedded into the forests of northern Estonia, where the winds could never uproot it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments, the whirlwind in Tolys’ mind space ceasing to focus on the absence of warmth, the absence of hands. The answer eventually came, though, the patience required emphasizing Eduard’s lazy demeanor; that was one thing that used to be on the brink of extinction for him, and still was for Tolys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t close your eyes,” Eduard stated, his tone nonchalant, and void of not only demands, but of interest as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comprehension was instantaneous, just as his conclusion to obey. Eduard had his own desires, and Tolys was willing to give under the condition that the pause lasted far less than the eternity it already felt like. Impatience was swept away as his mind once again sped up, Eduard’s hands resuming with a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lingered near the roots, pushing his finger over, and under sections of hair, aimlessly weaving his away around Tolys’ scalp. His hand was large, a fact Eduard had found hilarious when they compared each other after Eduard had been set on making a big deal over the callouses littering Tolys’ significantly smaller appendages. It wasn’t just the palm either, his fingers shooting above the other’s, Tolys’ fingernails only coming to rest at the top indentation of Eduard’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The difference was there, and, in spite of the jabs, it brought a multitude of good to Tolys. His hand could cover much ground, leaving no inch of his head, nor a singular strand of hair untouched. Eduard’s hands might be large in comparison, but his nails alone amounted nothing to Tolys’. They still had a job, separating a soothing action from an irritating one every time Eduard let the very top of his finger skim over brunette tresses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That move alone caused the gale to demolish any recollection of anything other than pleasure. Tolys’ eyelids fell, and as his green eyes were concealed, his teeth were revealed when a moan blew past his lips. Instead of scolding, or stopping, Eduard only chuckled, the sudden rise of his chest pushing Tolys’ eyes open once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more stroke,  one more purr of approval, and Eduard pulled away, bringing the other’s glazed eyes back into focus. Tolys didn’t protest, instead watching as his view changed from that of skin, and glasses, to that of skin, and blond hair. Eduard’s hands were gone, his other one having fallen out of Tolys’ shirt to aid in removing the glasses that had previously helped Eduard’s sight, but blocked Tolys’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tolys shifted towards the back of the couch when Eduard stretched, reaching out to deposit his spectacles onto the glass coffee table who provided a break in the middle of a deep blue sofa, and a deep blue television cabinet. It took far longer than Eduard’s prior delay, yet Tolys had no longing to complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opposed to flying straight back to his hair, Eduard’s hands wedged themselves between Tolys underarms, attempting to drag him further up his body. The effort wasn’t entirely useless, Tolys only having to pitch in a bit in order to rest his chin upon Eduard’s scraggly own. There was little room for debate on how comfortable the new position was. Eduard had made his decision, rolling towards the open floor, and leaving Tolys to fall onto the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t complain now either, the velvet being much more soft, and willingly conforming to the shape of his back. Tolys watched as Eduard recovered, rising from his hands, and knees to toss himself back onto the sofa. His knees boxed in Tolys’ thighs, forearms crashing down near his shoulders. He truly couldn’t complain, because whatever this was, Tolys wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started as an addition to "candied hearts," then i realized that valentine's day never once came up. when i continued, the descriptions sounded a bit,,, well, yeah. i cut it off before it got too heated. hope you guys enjoyed! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>